Jasper and Horace Badun
Horace and Jasper are both secondary antagonists in the 1961 animated film One Hundred and One Dalmations, and a pair of minor players in three of the four major Villains Tournaments. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Vs Cat and Carface's Gang Horace and Jasper appear in league with Cruella de Vil and Madam Medusa in the series. During the Gang War, Horace and Jasoer, alongside Edgar, Snoops, Brutus, and Nero, appear and fight off Carface's malicious pack of dogs as well as Cat R. Waul's cat bodyguards. Jasper takes the most action, angrily kicking away an angry dog and throwing an empty bottle at Killer. The dogs are ultimately sent packing, and the battle apparently ends in the humans' victory. Not too much later, Cruella appears before Horace and Jasper in a van, demanding that they chase after Carface, who was hanging on to a police car while riding a skate board. The trio chases after Carface, and the battle, once again, ends in their victory. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains - Part Two All Good Things Must Come to an End Horace and Jasper meet a terrible fate once the Baroness attacks Cruella. Though the two thugs come to save their employer, they crash into her vehicle, sending all three gangsters headlong off a cliff. They survive the crash, but at the cost of losing Cruella's criminal empire. Cruella later sends the two after a special Talisman capable of defeating the Baroness's employer, Cobra Commander. The two find the Talisman, but are faced with Hak Foo, a member of the Dark Hand also seeking the Talisman. Jasper throws both a bottle and a dart at Hak, stunning him briefly. Before the two can finish Foo off, he grabs the Talisman, using its powers to light Horace's pants on fire. The two, buried in rubble, are later found and thrown into Kent Mansley's super prison. Disney Villains War Crashing the Van Horace and Jasper end up ruining Cruella's plot to kill Madam Medusa, accidentally crashing into their boss's car. Vs Leroy Horace and Jasper appear in this series working for David Xanatos. Alongside MacBeth, they go on the hunt after Doctor Hamsterviel's newest creation, an abomination of a creature known as Leroy. Despite being frightened by Leroy, Horace and Jasper attack him, and are capable of sending him flying into a wall. However, Leroy survives, and MacBeth has to take over the operation, and succeeds in defeating Leroy. Disney Villains War Reboot Accidental Crash Horace and Jasper appear in the reboot series in a role similar to the original series. During Cruella's clash with Madam Medusa, Jasper and Horace hoped to crash Medusa in her car, but instead ran into Cruella, destroying her car, while taking her out of the conflict. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Vs Molten Man During the Gang War of the ''Disney Vs Marvel Villains War, ''Horace and Jasper find themselves matched with Molten Man. Molten Man sets fire to their house, and, despite Horace and Jasper's use of blunt intruments to attack, seems to have the upper hand. However, Horace and Jasper then find themselves rescued by the Liquidator, who appears and subdues Molten Man. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Henchmen Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Cruella and Drakken's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Cruella Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Carface's and Cruella's Alliance in Villains War Category:Maurice Lamarche Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Gérard Hernandez Category:J. Pat O' Malley Category:Cruella's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Claude Bertrand Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Jess Harnell Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Takeshi Aono Category:Michel Papineschi Category:Patrick Préjean Category:Éric Métayer Category:Tony Pope